Unspoken
by Jenni9981
Summary: Misty and Ash are best friends from their childhood, and their going into junior year together at a new school in a new town: Belle River Boarding School. They soon learn about the popular group of Dawn, Paul, Leaf, Gary, May, and Drew, the one group everyone wants to get into. But the six have a secret, that goes back thousands of years...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Sorry if the chapter is bad, or short!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**Here's the chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Many years ago

The boy stepped out from the shadows, watching the girl who lay seemingly lifeless in the middle of the forest, her blue hair shining in the moonlight. He somehow knew what was happening. It happened to him before. And he knew she was going to be very confused. So he decided to help her. He walked out to the clearing where she was.

"Any minute now," he whispered. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open. He was right; she did look confused.

"Where am I? Who am I?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know if I can give you the answers yet myself. But I can explain what I know," he said, reaching for her hand. He helped her up.

"Thanks! I'm Dawn, by the way," the girl said, feeling slightly better now..

"I'm Paul," he whispered, before they both walked away into the shadowy forest.

* * *

"Why are we here, Paul?" the blue-haired girl asked her boyfriend curiously.

"I sensed another one of... us here," he said

"Won't they be able to tell who they are by themselves?" she asked.

"Remember what it was like for you. Also, this person has been like this for a while, he just doesn't know. The person probably still thinks they're normal. And anyway, we've got to explain these things to whoever it is. It's something I feel obligated to do, because I was the first one," he said, looking around, "Okay, it's this way, Dawn." The two went up the small path and found themselves in the middle of the town. The Colosseum loomed proudly in the background.

"Where is this person exactly?" asked the girl.

"On a farm. He should be out in the fields right now. Come on," he said. He led her to one of the green pastures.

"There," he said, pointing to a figure who was standing in a field.

"Who are you?" asked the figure, looking up. Her brown hair was held up with a red bandanna.

"May Maple. We've been looking for you," the boy said, quietly.

"How do you know my name? And why are you looking for me?" she asked suspiciously.

"We can explain. Just come with us," the blue haired girl said sweetly. The other girl nodded, and followed the two past the town and back down the small path.

"May Maple. There's more to you than you think."

* * *

"May, prepare to meet your soul mate!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

"I still think that's a creepy ability," the other girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Stop fighting and just come," the boy said. They walked up the hill.

"You may want to look away. He's still completely human, for another 60 seconds," he said, smirking.

"So you mean that he's... getting killed?" the blue haired girl asked, surprised. The boy nodded, still smirking. A loud scream pierced the quiet night. The trio waited for a moment.

"Let's go now," the boy said, walking towards the green haired boy.

"Wow," breathed the brown haired girl.

"We should get him out of here. People could see us," said the boy, flicking his wrist ad causing the green haired boy's from to fly into the air. They melted into the shadows.

* * *

"There's another one in the next town," the purple haired leader announced. He lowered his voice and turned to the blue haired girl beside him, "The prophecy is getting closer to being fulfilled." The girl nodded and said, "We must brace ourselves, then."

"The one we're after is a boy, Gary Oak," the leader announced.

"Yay! So unlike the last times, we actually know who we're kidnapping! It took you long enough to figure out how to do that. Centuries, in fact" teased the brown haired girl.

"So? It took at least a century for you to even learn the basics of your ability," he replied, before turning to the rest of the group, "It's this way. Come on." They walked across the open prairie to the small farm house.

"And so our party grows to five," the leader whispered as he caught sight of their target; a boy with spiky auburn hair.

* * *

"We've got to be fast. The others don't know we left to look for Leaf," the purple-haired boy whispered to the blue-haired girl.

"This should be easy. Pretty much every one in the town went to go see an Elvis concert or something. Leaf didn't so it won't look as suspicious if we look for her," the boy added.

"Are you lost? Do you need help?" asked a girl with brown hair. She wore a blue tank top and pink skirt.

"That's our target. You can tell her, Dawn. I've done it five times already," the boy said to the blue haired girl before disappearing.

"Wow. How nice of you, Paul," she muttered, before turning to the other girl, "Let's see if I can make this make sense. Don't think I'm crazy, okay Leaf? I assure you this is true. No matter how weird it might sound."

* * *

"We've already been here for 4 years, Paul. And yet he hasn't come..." one of the brown-haired girls said.

"It really hasn't been that long though," the purple haired boy said, shrugging.

"It's been four whole years!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah. Leaf, you've only been like this for 10 years. Obviously time still passes at a human rate for you. But after 10 000 years, 4 years suddenly isn't so much anymore," he replied, "But on the topic of our target, he's not going to come alone. Which means unlike the rest of you, we're going to have to wait for the perfect moment to strike." And then the prophecy will be fulfilled. We've got to brace ourselves, he thought to himself.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Sorry if it was bad or short, again. Please please please review, and tell me how you liked it, and what you think! I'll see you all next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	2. Misty

**I'm back with a new chapter for my newest fanfic! Thanks lasbleach for reviewing! You are just so amazing! Also, I got a follow and a favorite! I'm seriously so happy right now, so thanks to everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! Sorry if it's short or bad, and here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

"Ash! I'm so excited to be going to a new school!" I say excitedly, sitting happily in the passenger seat of my best friend's car. Ash and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember.

"Your excited? But last time you said that you were nervous because you knew nobody and thought you wouldn't have any friends," Ash says, confused.

"I have you, silly! As long as you're with me, I'm not worried!" I say, blushing as I realize how romantic that sounded. Ash was so dense that he didn't even notice. He just nods.

We pull into the parking lot of Belle River Boarding School, our new school. Over the summer, we moved to a new country. I'm not scared; I have Ash by my side. But I only wish he was less dense, and could see me as more than I friend.

The school was a large, 3-story brick building with arched windows. It was surrounded in small flower beds with colorful blossoms.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly, garbing Ash's hand and dragging him to the building. We don't have to move into the dorms until after homeroom and tours, so we leave the suitcases on the car. Our schedules and locker numbers got mailed to us during summer, so Ash and I know where to go. Luckily, our lockers are beside each other. When we get to our lockers, we see to figures hiding in shadows, whispering something about waiting for the right time to strike.

"Leaf, we're being watched," one of them whispers. I blink, and they're both gone. Was I imagining things?

"Hey Ash, did you see two people there?" I ask, curiously. Unfortunately, Ash is too caught up in eating a sandwich to notice anything.

"Yeah Mist?" he says, looking up from his sandwich.

"Uh... never mind," I say, "We should go to homeroom." I look at my schedule, and see that my homeroom teacher is Mrs. Biggs. Ash's is Mr. Devita, so we each go to our separate homerooms. I enter the large, brightly lit classroom decorated with maps of the world. As soon as Ash is gone, that feeling of being the new girl comes back again.

"Um, hi!," I say, sitting down beside a girl with dark hair in a french braid. She turns to smile at me.

"Hi! You're new this year, right? I don't think I've seen you before," she says sweetly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Misty," I say.

"Cool! I'm Charlotte," she says, "Today's the first day, so we don't have any classes. Instead we just show the new students around, get to know each other, catch up on summer gossip, and straighten out our schedules. I'll show you around if you want!"

"Thanks," I say, gratefully.

After homeroom, Charlotte gives me a tour. At lunch, I take her to meet Ash.

"Hey Mist! Who's that?" he says.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte!" Charlotte says brightly. Ash and Charlotte talk while I look around the cafeteria. I catch sight of six people sitting at a table. There's something about them that intrigues me.

"Who are they?" I ask Charlotte.

"Oh, them?" she asks, and I nod.

"That's Dawn, Paul, Drew, May, Gary, and Leaf," she says, pointing to each of them, "No one knows much about them because they don't really to talk to anyone outside of their little group. If we're going with stereotype rankings, their "the popular group".

I personally don't see much in them. Their little posse is so stereotypical it almost makes me laugh. Dawn is a small girl with blue hair. She looks like the type of girl who cares about nothing but how she looks and who she's dating.

Drew has green hair. Seriously? GREEN hair? He seems arrogant, cocky, and full of himself.

May has brown hair held back with a red bandanna. She looks like she might not be as self centered as Dawn, but not by much.

Gary seems like an arrogant player. He has spiky brown hair and an almost permanent smirk.

Leaf is probably the sweet and not as arrogant one of the group. Most likely the nicest one.

And then there's Paul. If the others don't talk much to other people, Paul's probably barely sad a word. He doesn't even talk much to his friends. I can't really classify a stereotype for him. Most people in posses like theirs actually talk.

"Mist, are you still alive?" Ash says, bringing me back to reality. The sad part is that he probably thinks I may have not been alive. Even though I was standing.

"Uh, yeah Ash. Do I look dead?" I say, and he sighs in relief. "I left my phone in my locker. I have to go get it," I say, realizing my phone isn't in my pocket. I'm walking by Dawn, Paul, and company when I hear Paul say something to his friends quietly. Something that sounds like, "You should have heard the red head's stereotypes for us. Especially you, Dawn." Dawn laughs.

How could they have heard my interesting thought session? Unless said it out loud... but then Ash wouldn't think I was dead! Probably some other "redhead", or a mishearing.

At the end of the day, it was time to find out who my roommates were and where my dorm was. The list was posted in the lobby of the girls' dorm. Each dorm holds three people. Nervously, Charlotte and I go over to the signs. I see my name beside Dorm 346. My eyes move to the name beside it: Charlotte White. We hug each and squeal before looking back at the sign and see the last name on the list: Dawn Berlitz.

* * *

**So there's the chapter Sorry it was bad or short, and please please please please review! Please? Thanks, and see you next time! **

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	3. Dawn

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews; you truly all are amazing! Here's the new chapter, please read, review, and enjoy! Sorry if it's short or bad. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Dawn!" Leaf says, walking over to me. She's with Paul. Looks like they were doing another one of their interesting investigations. It's not like I'm jealous; I know Paul's not cheating on me because I can't sense love between them. Well, I can't sense it from Leaf. My little talent doesn't work on Paul. And besides, Paul already explained he does them with Leaf because too many people would make it too suspicious, and Leaf is the most human of us. She would understand their instincts better.

"Hey Leaf!" I say, "I'm going to look at the dorm postings. Want to come?"

"Sure!" she says, and we walk over to the lobby. Most dorms house three people, but if the amount of female students isn't a multiple of students, they have dorms for two students. Usually the top 2 or 4 students in grade 11 or 12 get them. This year, we are one short of having multiple of three, which means that two people are sharing one of the dorms for two people. I scan the list, and see May and Leaf are rooming together in the room for two. Leaf is smart, unnaturally smart, and I guess she rubbed off on May. It's not like I'm a bad student; I just don't see the importance of what we're learning.

I see my name with two other girls: Charlotte and Misty. No! I think to myself, This won't work! I can't room with mortals. They might find out!

Leaf notices too. "Oh no!" she exclaims, "Maybe we can convince Paul to let us all live in that beach house again."

In Grade 8, we bought this beach house for us to live in so we didn't need to get dormitories. Of course, it was very ostentatious, and Paul said we shouldn't stand out. So in grades 9 and 10, we used dorms. Luckily, Leaf, May, and I got stuck together, and Gary, Drew, and Paul got the same room. It's Grade 11 now. The six of us living together won't be as suspicious it was in Grade 8.

I leave the girls' dorm to look for Paul, but he's a step ahead of me. He's already waiting for me.

"Yeah, I think it would work this year," he says as soon as I see him.

"You don't know how creepy that is Paul," Leaf grumbles.

"Well unlike you, it's the only ability of mine I use unless there's an emergency. Just because it makes saving the world so much easier," he says. Gary, Drew, and May come at that point.

"Let's go to the house now!" I say excitedly. The beach house is a 15 minute drive from the school, and sits on a 10 acre plot of private land. The house itself s just as I remember it; five stories high, white stone, arched windows, glass double doors, and beds of colorful roses. It normally might have cost a lot of money, but monetary value or currency stopped mattering after the first 200 years. Which meant Leaf was still amazed at the cost of the house.

Immediately, I run through the doors and run up the stairs to the fourth floor, which is solely mine. Leaf and May get the third floor, Drew and Gary get the second floor, Paul get's the top floor, and the bottom floor belongs to us all. The 4th and 5th floor are smaller than the other two, so its actually fair. Well, off by a little. Leaf says that my floor is exactly 63.897% of her floor, where it should be less than 55%. The same with the top floor. The others don't really mind though.

I run through all my rooms happily before unpacking.

"Dawn!" Pal calls.

"Yes?" I answer, running to the hallway.

"You need to tell the school that you're not using a dorm. It might be harder, because you already filled in the dorm request, so they will be very mad. And no, you can't charm speak them. You shouldn't do that mortals if it isn't necessary, and it wears off quickly. We have to spend at least another year here. So use this," he says, handing me a piece of paper.

I open it. There's a speech about why we should be allowed to not use a dorm, even if we signed up for one. It has similarities to many speeches from the past, and is written professionally, including advantages for the school of us not using a dorm. I notice it only covers Leaf, May and I.

I turn to ask Paul about it, but because of his stupid ability, he already knows what I'm going to ask.

"I already talked to them about Gary, Drew, and I. Our speech was similar to that, but I changed it so it wouldn't be suspicious. We're already allowed to live here," he says, smirking. I nod, then go tell May and Leaf. Soon, we're at the school office. I knock on the door.

The school's secretary, Mrs. Feldsman, opens the door. "How may I help you?" she asks. We decided that Leaf would do most of the talking, since she already memorized the 15 minute speech on the car ride here.

"Hello! I'm Leaf, this is Dawn, and this is May. We're here to talk to you about the dormitory arrangement. Immediately, she looks suspicious.

"No, I will not switch people to the same dorm just so they can be with their friends," she snaps.

"Oh no, it's not that!" Leaf says, giggling, and she presents the speech. Since she memorized it, it sounds natural, despite the large amount of fancy words. After Leaf finishes, Mrs. Feldsman turns to her computer.

"Well, usually we don't let people not use their dormitories after they sign up for one, but you've made some very good points. It can be arranged," she says, typing something in to the computer, "Just tell your former roommates, Dawn."

I get to talk to mortals. Fun.

"You guys can do whatever. I have to tell people that I'm not rooming with them anymore," I say. I go to my former dormitory, and knock on the door. A girl with red hair opens the door.

"Hello?" she says, "Oh, you're Dawn. Charlotte, our roommate is here!"

"Actually, I'm not your roommate. I came to tell you that," I say sweetly before turning away. That wasn't as bad as I thought. Leaf, May, and I go back to our house. We see the guys crowded around in the living room.

"Perfect timing," Drew jokes. We all know it wasn't timing at all. Before we even left, Paul could tell what time we would be back. We all sit down.

"Leaf, come here. We're going to tell them about the target," Paul says, and Leaf nods. She walks over and takes out a photo of a boy.

"Here's the target. His name is Ash Ketchum."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Sorry if it was bad or short, and please please please review! See you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	4. Misty II

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Thanks to everyone for reading and everything! Sorry if the chapter is bad or short or anything, or if the plot is confusing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I scan through Belle River Boarding School's student-made gossip blog. Rumors of why Dawn moved out of our dorm litter article after article. Also, there's a rumor that May, Leaf, Paul, Gary and Drew moved out of their dorms as well.

Wow. This blog seems to be here for the sole purpose of following their everyday lives. Unfortunately, they haven't found much out, so there is some occasional other shallow, pointless gossip. Apparently their a big deal here. Everyone wants "in" to their little group, but they seem to shun the outside world. And the few words Dawn said to us yesterday was quite a rare occurrence.

I'm about to close the blog when something catches my attention. Well not exactly... but still. Leaf's name suddenly clicks into a memory

_"We're being watched, Leaf."_

Could it be the same Leaf?

"Hey Misty!" says Charlotte, walking into the room. After Dawn moved out, Charlotte and I got moved to the two person dorm that once held Leaf and May. She sits down beside me, and sees the blog.

"I'm trying to figure out why Dawn left. Apparently she's not in a dorm anymore, and the other five aren't either," I explain.

"We should follow them after school today and find out where they moved to!" she says, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. I'm about to decline, but a part of me desperately wants answers.

"Let's do it!" I say. After school, I sit in the passenger seat of Charlotte's white car.

"Here they come!" she whispers as the six of them walk over to the parking lot together. They all get into an expensive-looking black car. Except for Paul. He looks at us, and the message is evident in his eyes: stay out.

But how he could know what we were doing is what scares me. I don't lose my focus, however, and follow after them as soon as the car pulls out of the parking lot. We keep a good distance behind them, so they don't suspect anything. We still manage to keep sight on them for a while, but after we go around a turn, I look ahead and their gone. They couldn't have gone that far, and the road is straight. Finally, we decide that further pursuit is useless, so we turn around.

"That was... interesting," says Charlotte, giggling.

"Interesting barely describes it," I muse.

"Hey Mist, I need to ask you something!" says Ash, running up to me. More than anything, I hope that he finally realizes my feelings for him. But he's so dense, that hope isn't even reasonable.

"I wanted to know why you can't get toothpaste back in a tube!" he says, excitedly. The question is so childish that I'm torn between being amused and exasperated.

"Why would you need to know, Ash?" I ask.

"Because I'm curious! I asked Delia, but she said I have to find out myself!" he says, pouting. Delia is Ash's adopted mother. One day, Ash just woke up really confused in a tragic car accident scene. Doctors were amazed he survived with just amnesia; the other 22 people involved didn't even make it. Delia took in Ash, and she's been like a mother to him. it's good, because I really don't think having Ash ask his stupid questions to random strangers would end well.

"Then you should find out yourself," I say, grateful for the opportunity to escape the question. Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with all his stupid questions. Or why he asks them. Or why I had to fall in love with him.

Ash pouts at the unanswered question.

"Where were you guys?" he asked. I'm about to tell him that we weren't anywhere, but I realize that we're still sitting in the car.

"Just exploring around the area," I lie, and Charlotte nods.

"Cool! Next time, I want to explore with you!" he says, enthusiastically.

"Sure you can, Ash," I say. After Charlotte and I go back to our dorm. I casually look around for anything Leaf and May might have left here, but I find nothing. I'm not even sure if they moved in at all.

The next day in homeroom, I sit down beside Charlotte. She's texting someone on her phone, and constantly giggling about it.

"Who are you texting, Charlotte?" I ask suspiciously.

"Ash," she says, still laughing. She types something in, and hits send. right before the text is sent, I quickly look over her shoulder at the text in hopes of finding out what she's texting Ash about. I manage to read the text.

JUST DO IT ALREADY, ASH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!

The answer comes very quickly. I look at it again, hoping for answers.

Wow Charlotte... you're enthusiastic. Why don't you do it then?

Actually, wait, you can't. Never mind that...

"What are you looking at, Misty?" asks Charlotte sweetly, turning off her phone and dropping it into her pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You'll see!" she says, smirking. My phone vibrates, alerting me that I got a text.

"Finally," mutters Charlotte as I look at the text. It's from Ash.

Hey Mist! I need to talk to you at lunch. Meet me in the courtyard?

I quickly type a reply, curious at what is going on.

Sure. Why?

He doesn't answer. The minutes until lunch tick by slowly, until finally, the bell rings. I go to the courtyard, and realize that Charlotte has left me. I see Ash by a tree.

"Uh Mist..." he stops, "Uh... uh... doyouwanttogoout?"

* * *

**There! Thanks for reading, sorry if it was short or bad, and please please please review! See you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


	5. Ash

**Hey everyone! Thanks for 200 reads; it means so much to me! Here's the next chapter, so please read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

I run through the dark halls of the boys'dormitory. I'm supposed to take Misty out in exactly 53 seconds, and currently I haven't even made it out of my dorm building. I turn a corner and see someone leaning against the wall. Paul Shinji.

"Ash." His voice is cold and devoid of all emotion.

"I'd love to talk but right now I have-" I start, but he holds out his hand. My phone flies out of my pocket and into his outstretched hand. I'm too shocked to move. He types something in, and hands the phone back to me. I look at it to see what he did. He sent a text to Misty.

Sorry Mist, I can't make it tonight

"Um, that really isn't necessary, because I'm still-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"You can't go, Ash," he says. I try to break past him, but it doesn't work.

"I said you can't go," he repeats, but his voice is not as cold as before. It sounds almost... pitying. "If you go, it might grow into something more. If it does, then we're all doomed. You, most of all. And the red head," he says.

"I-I don't understand," I stutter.

"You wouldn't," he mutters. "I'm going to take you back to the others. We'll explain then," he says.

"But-" I start, but he stops me.

"Just come," he says. His voice is hard again. I nod mutely, and he leads me outside. He leads me to a black car.

After about fifteen minutes, we pull up to a huge house, if you could even call it that. It has five floors and glimmering arched windows. When we get to the living room, Leaf, Dawn, Drew, Gary, and May are sitting in a circle. Paul walks around them and sits down beside Dawn.

"You might want to sit down, Ash," Leaf says, holding a chair out for me.

"What's going on?" I ask nervously.

"It's a long story, but I guess we have the time. Paul?" Dawn says.

"Wait! I know! YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES!" I scream.

Silence follows, until Gary speaks up.

"Ha! You said that the idea was so ridiculous that no one else would come up with it!" he yells to Paul.

Paul looks at him calmly, and says, "I believe that I said that no one else with a brain would say that. I don't think Ash qualifies as having a brain."

It takes me a while before I realize it was an insult. "Hey!" I scream, insulted.

"Gary thought that too, when we found him," May explains.

"Do you what to know or not?" Paul asks, and I nod.

"It started a long time ago. Exactly how long ago I don't know. The Earth has chosen guardians to protect the world from evil," Paul explains.

"Then why is their only six of you?" I ask.

"Seven," Paul corrects, "You're one too. To answer the question, evil is only mortal, something we are not."

"And how are they chosen?"

"The Earth chooses people who live significantly selfless lives that die at a young age. After you are chosen, you wake up without a memory of your past," May explains.

"At the start, it was just me. There wasn't much evil in the world, so for long time just me was enough," Paul explains, "Around Greek times, civilization was more developed, and more evil came. So then Dawn came along."

At the mention of that time, Dawn and Paul share some sort of look.

"And it was the two of us until near the end of the Roman Empire," Dawn continues.

"And then they found me!" May says, happily.

"We found Drew during the Renaissance, and for a while, the four of us were enough. But evil still kept growing, so in the 1800s, we found Gary," Paul adds.

"And finally, in the late 60s, we found Leaf. And now there's you," Paul concludes.

"Alongside immortality, we all have powers as well. You discover them shortly after you find out you're a guardian," says Drew.

"Really?" I say, intrigued.

"Yep! I can charm speak people, sense love, and make people fall in love!" Dawn says, giggling.

"I can shape shift," says May.

"I can sense hidden things. Like, I can use x-ray vision, and tell when people are lying," Gary says.

"And he can force people to tell the truth, which is very annoying," says Leaf.

"Leaf is unnaturally smart, and very inventive and good at building things. Also, she can tell a lot of stuff just by looking at something," Gary says, passing Leaf a coin.

"11.7 years old, made of 55% copper, 3% iron, 2% zinc, and 40% steel. From Italy, exactly 3.332 centimeters diameter, weighs 11 grams," Leaf recites, flipping the coin in her hand.

"Wow," I say.

"Drew can change things. He change change their size, their color, and even temporarily transfigure things," May says.

"You could let me explain that myself, January," Drew says, smirking.

"It's been centuries, and you still don't know that it's May?" May screams, and starts chasing after Drew.

"What about you?" I ask Paul.

"It's not something I talk about a lot. I don't tend to use my abilities unless it's for the benefit of others," Paul says.

"Don't listen to him! He's just really boring! He's physic, so he can read minds, move things with telekinesis, communicate telepathically, teleport, erase and alter memories, and sometimes see flashes of the future. And he can tell who's a guardian, which is partially why he's our leader. Also, it's because he was the first one, and the strongest, and because none of our powers work on him. We can uses ours on each other, and he can use his on us, but we can't use ours on him," Dawn says, pouting.

"I don't really see any problem with that," Paul says.

"Well you don't! I'm not able to charm speak you," she says, still pouting.

"Why can't I be with Misty?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? She's just a mortal, and you're not. She's going to die someday, and the closer you get to her, the harder it will be for you," he says, them whispers something to Dawn. The only word I catch is prophecy.

"Why were you here in the first place?" I ask, curious.

"We came because we knew you would be here. We knew you had a tight bond with Misty, so we had to wait for the right time to separate you two. Oh yeah, and we're staying here until we all graduate. Leaving now, or all seven of us leaving next year at the same time would be too suspicious," Paul says.

My phone rings. I check the caller ID, and see that it's Misty.

"Uh, hey Mist?" I say, nervously

"Why did you freaking cancel on me Ash? Why? I-I thought you liked me!" Misty says, and you can hear her crying.

"Can I talk to her for a second?" Gary whispers, and I hand him the phone.

"Sorry," he whisper to me, taking the phone.

"Why hello Misty! Ash is unavailable right now, and he never wants to talk to or see you again! If you want to leave him a message, start recording at the sound of the tone, and we'll pretend he got the message! Beep!" he says, then hangs up on a heartbroken Misty.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I really didn't want to do that... Just so you know, I do support pokeshipping, and they will be getting together again by the end of the story... hopefully. Thanks for reading, and please please please review! See you next time!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	6. Misty III

**Hey everyone, and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You're all sooooo amazing! Here's the next chapter! Ash and Misty will get back together soon, I promise! Thanks to everyone, and please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"How could he do that to me?" I sob, "Why?"

"It's because he's just a jerk, Mist. In fact, I'm going to tell him that right now," Charlotte says, and marches out the door, "Want to come?"

I follow her to the boys dorms, and we find the dorm that Ash said was his. Charlotte knocks, and a boy comes out.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asks.

"Is Ash here?" Charlotte says, impatiently.

"No, he moved out about thirty minutes ago," he says.

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. He just packed up his stuff and said he was leaving. Apparently he already talked to the secretary about it or something," the boy say.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," Charlotte says, pulling me away. I couldn't talk to him in class for a few days, because it was Friday. But during lunch on Monday, I say Ash. He wasn't sitting at our table like he usually did. Today, he was sitting with different people. Paul, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, May, and Drew.

Rumors were flying like crazy. Why was he with them? How did he get in? The feat everyone had been trying to accomplish for years, and finally he had done it. But how? Those were the questions everyone was asking. Those were the headlines on all the blogs. And there was another thing everyone seemed to take note of. Ash was single.

Dawn and Paul had been together since before eighth grade, just like Drew and May, and Gary and Leaf. And now there was finally one of them who wasn't already dating someone. That was what everyone seemed to notice almost immediately.

Girls were approaching Ash trying to get him to go out with them, which is what really annoyed me. So I decided to go up there and give him a piece of my mind.

"Ash! Why-" I started, but I got cut off by Drew.

"We should go now. Before Ash gets mauled to death by girls," Drew says. They all stand up and leave.

"Wow, what a jerk. He left you for them?" Charlotte asks angrily.

Back in my dorm, I flop down on my bed and sob. Charlotte comes in, but I don't really feel like talking, so I leave. I run outside, down a dirt trail. What I don;t realize is that the trail is in the same direction of the road we took when we were following... them. Well, I don't notice until I see him. Paul Shinji, alone in the woods. Doing something, but exactly what he's doing I can't tell. His eyes are closed, and he's facing towards the sky, but somehow he knows I'm there.

"Why did you come?" he asks, his eyes still closed, his face still towards the sky.

"Um..." I say.

"If you don't have a reason, then leave. You have no place here," Paul says. The way he says that, something inside of me just snaps.

"Why did you need Ash? You never talk to anyone and then, on the most important moment in both of our lives, you just come in and take him away!" I scream angrily.

"It may have been the most important moment in your life, but obviously not in Ash's. Otherwise, you would still be together," Paul says calmly, not flinching at the anger in my voice, no emotion is his voice, still not bothering to open his eyes.

"You- you bastard! You selfish idiot!" I scream.

"I must say, I wouldn't exactly classify myself as selfish," he says, chuckling a little at something.

"You- you-" I can't think of anything to say.

"Lost for words?" he says, smirking. At that point, he finally opens his eyes.

"You should go now. For your own good, not mine," he says. He leaves so quickly it almost seems like he disappeared.

"An interesting encounter," I say. I decide to venture further. Maybe I'll see Ash. I trek through the forest until the trees end. I'm on a beautiful, pristine, beach. It's quiet, and no one else is there. It's like my own little sanctuary. Slowly, I walk towards the water. In the next hours, I have more fun than I ever have had on the quiet, peaceful, beach. It gets dark quickly, though, and soon it's almost pitch black, and I'm still on the beach. Alone.

I start walking up the trail, but it's very confusing and creepy in the darkness. Shadows loom in every corner, and strange sounds come from the trees. I shiver, and continue walking, until I'm stopped by a strange figure.

"Where are you going, alone this night?" it asks in a raspy, cold, voice. Not quite as scary as Paul's but pretty close.

"Um, um, um... Away from here!" I yell quickly, and turn around and run. Somehow, the figure seems to slither through the shadows and stop in front of me.

"I don't think so," it hisses maliciously, "Don't think about calling for help. It's useless. There's no one here to hear you."

Darn. There goes that idea. What should I do now? I lean down and grab a rock, and quickly throw it at the thing. It catches it.

"Nice try," it says, "Now... let's have some fun..." A dark orb starts forming in front of it. This thing is definitely not human. It throws the ball at me, and I stagger back. Whatever that was, it hurt. I gasp for air, using whatever strength I have to stay standing. My efforts are futile; I fall to the ground. The figure looms over me... closer... closer...

Suddenly, something hits it. It turns around, and I turn to look too. Standing in the moonlight are two all-too familiar people: Paul and Ash. Paul forms another orb in his hands and throws it. It's the last thing I see before the word turns black.

* * *

**There's the chapter. Sorry if it was bad or short or anything. Please please please review, and see you next time!  
~ Jenni xoxo**


	7. Ash III

**Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get out; I had a lot to do this week! Also, I started beta-reading, so updates may be a bit slower now. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means so much to me! I got soooo many reviews, follows, and favorites last chapter, so I'd like to thank you all for that! You're the best readers ever! Here's the chapter; sorry if it's short or bad or anything. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Here Ash. You should use this until you can manipulate light energy," Paul says, throwing me a glowing bow. I'm about to ask what he means by that, but before I can even open my mouth, Paul says, "I'll explain after this. We have another problem to deal with right now." His eyes are still on the creature.

"There's more in the shadows," Paul murmurs, pushing his palms together to form another orb of light. He throws it towards the shadows, illuminating more of the creatures. There's about ten in total.

"Just take one or two for training, Ash. I'll get the rest," Paul says. I nod, and run towards one of the creatures.

"Did you come to save the little girl? Who is she? Your girlfriend?" it hisses. I blush.

"She's not girlfriend!" I say loudly.

"Then why did you come? Did you want me to kill you too?" it asks. I grab the bow, and realize that there's no arrows. I grab the bow and start whacking the thing on the head with it. It looks slightly uncomfortable, but it can still move, and is able to swipe at me with its long, claw-like fingers.

"I always knew you were stupid, but that's surprising even for you, Ash."

I turn around and see Paul. I can't see anymore of the creatures. He must have defeated the other 9. And in such a short time too. Wow.

While I was distracted, the creature lunges towards me. In panic, I freeze. Paul creates another orb of light, and throw it at the creature. It falls over, then dissolves into black dust.

"And that is exactly why you always keep your eyes on the target. Not that it could have harmed you," Paul says, smirking.

"It's not my fault you gave me a bow without arrows!" I protest.

"I'm nowhere as stupid as you. I wouldn't give you an ineffective weapon," Paul says, taking the bow. He pulls the string back, and the light around the bow bends and forms into an arrow. He gently pulls out the arrow and throws it into the air, where it dissolves into sparkling dust.

"See? It manipulates light energy for you," he says, handing it back to me, then his eyes flicker to Misty's limp form.

"We'll take her to the house. I'll heal her, and explain light and dark energy to you," he says, picking her up.

We walk back up to our house, and Paul takes her to a small room on the main floor. He puts her down on a small table. I reach forward and stroke her cheek.

"It's okay Misty," I murmur. "What was that thing, and what is light energy?" I ask Paul.

"That thing was Evil. Literally. It's one of the forces of Evil. Our main tool for fighting Evil is manipulating light energy," he says, examining Misty.

"See, there's two types of manipulable energy. Actually, there's more, but for the sake of this lesson, we'll just say there's two. There's dark energy and light energy. Light energy is also known as white energy, yang energy, or positive energy. The side against evil has more forces than us, but not many. We're the main part of our force, because not only are we immortal, we can manipulate light energy. With time, anyway. It's supposed to be hard, though," he explains, still looking at Misty.

"Supposed to?" I ask. He nods.

"We're the only ones who can do it. Also, a few dark forces can use dark energy, but only very minimally. And everything they can do is only offensive. Leaf, Gary, Dawn, May, and Drew can all use it for offense and defense, and effectively too. It's hard for them, though.

"And you?" I ask.

"It's always come naturally to me. I can do more than fight with it. I can heal, create illusions and do other things. I haven't yet discovered it all. It's very complicated," he says. He waves his hand, creating shimmering, white, wisps of light, and throws them at Misty.

"She's fine now, but she can't know about this. So we'll have to change her memory," he says.

"But I thought you didn't do that unless it was an emergency," I point out.

"A mortal finding out does qualify as an emergency," he says. He looks at Misty, and his eyes glow. Misty is surrounded in blue light temporarily. When it fades away, Paul says, "Let's leave her in the forest. She'll think she fell asleep there."

We walk back to where we find her.

"Leave her there," Paul says, pointing to the spot where she used to be. I carefully put her back on the ground. Before I leave, I lean over her still form.

"I'm so sorry, Mist. I love you and always will. Remember that," I say quietly, leaning forwards to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm so sorry," I repeat softly, turning away, and most likely leaving her forever.

* * *

**So there's the seventh chapter. I will be posting the next one as soon as possible, but I'm not sure how soon that will be because I have to work on Fairytale and True Magic, as well as another fanfiction I'm starting! Sorry for that. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please please please review! Thanks so much!**

**~ Jenni xoxo**


	8. Misty IIII

**Hey! Sorry this took so long. Here's the next chapter, and please read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

My eyes flutter open. "Where am I?" I ask to the dark, empty, sky. I find myself lying on cold, hard, earth.

"Why am I here?" I ask aloud. I'm answered by silence. I stand up and brush off my clothes. For a second, my mind is blank, like everything was erased from it. Then, the memories rush back to me in a torrent. Ash leaving me. Coming out here. Seeing Paul Shinji. The beach. Walking back alone. Falling asleep.

What was Paul Shinji doing though? At the time I was so mad I didn't think of that, but now it seems suspicious that he was outside alone, looking at the sky.

And why was he at that specific place? It was pretty far from the school, so why was he there?

Although the side of me that has common sense tells me to go back to my dorm NOW, I decide to go back to the spot where I saw him to investigate. Using my phone as a flashlight, I stumble over to the same clearing, only falling over twice.

The moonlight illuminates the clearing, basking it in a silvery glow. I look around, but I don't see anything. Not even footprints other than my own, which is weird, because there are wide strips of mud everywhere. It would be almost impossible to walk around the area with out leaving single footprint.

I even walk out to the spot where Paul was standing. Even though it's a patch of mud, there's no footsteps. No marks. No sign anyone was ever here.

Was anybody really here? Was I just dreaming?

"Misty!" somebody calls, snapping me out of my thoughts. I see Charlotte standing at the entrance of the clearing, looking relieved.

"Charlotte! Why are you here?" I ask.

"When you left, I thought you were on campus. You didn't answer your phone, and it's already 4 in the morning. I was wondering where you were," she says, "What were you doing here anyway?"

I'm tempted to lie, but Charlotte is my best friend, and I trust her, so I tell her everything. How upset Ash made me, seeing Paul Shinji, my suspicions, and falling asleep out here.

"So you think he's up to something?" she asks, her eyes glinting excitedly. I nod.

"Do you want to find out what that is?" she asks.

"You're suggesting we spy on them?" I ask.

"Exactly!" she says, happily.

"I'm in," I say.

"Tonight at 7?" she suggests.

At 7, Charlotte and I get ready to sneak out of our dorm. She brings along her camera, in case she gets and solid proof against them.

"Chill Charlotte. You're acting like they're vampires or something," I say, giggling nervously.

"Who knows? Nobody knows anything about them, except their names," she says.

"So? Vampires don't even exist!" I protest, "You should stop reading supernatural novels. They're probably totally normal. I mean, Ash is, so they should be too."

"Let me have my fun Misty," she says. Charlotte leaves the dorm to go check to see where the guards are. I stay in the dorm and check over our supplies.

"What's that?" I ask out loud, seeing an envelope on top of my desk.

I pick it up. It's made of a thick, heavy, expensive looking paper. I carefully flip open the flap, and slide out the contents.

I pull out a note. It's very short, and written in very fancy script I have trouble reading.

Finally, I make out the words.

_Stay out_

The note scares me. What is it about? Does whoever wrote it know what we're about to do?

"It's clear!" Charlotte says, bursting in. I look back for the note, but it's gone. It just disappeared.

Was there really a note? Is my mind just playing tricks? Am I just nervous? I decide to forget about it.

"Let's go!" I say, slinging my orange tote bag over my shoulder. We sneak past the guard standing by the door when he turns away.

"To the clearing?" Charlotte asks. I nod. We walk back to the clearing, and look around.

Just like last night, there's nothing there. No footprints except ours, nothing on the ground except grass, mud, and the occasional stone. No noise. It's silent and empty, lit up by a beam of moonlight.

"Let's go back," Charlotte suggests, turning to me. I'm about to agree, when I see something.

The moon is illuminating the clusters of trees near the back. There is a strip of something on the ground, between the trees, that is just slightly shimmering from the light; without it, I wouldn't have seen it.

"Charlotte, look at that," I say, excitedly. Her eyes light up.

"Let's go!" she says, running over to investigate. I follow her. Between the trees and on the ground is a small walkway. It's paved out of stone, with little flecks of metal. That must have been what was shimmering.

I look up the path. I can't really see what is up there.

"Should we follow it?" I ask.

"Yes!" Charlotte says, already running up the trail. I sigh. What if there is something dangerous up there? My first instinct is to run, but I don't want to leave her alone. I run after her.

I see her standing at the end of the path, awestruck.

"What is-" I start to ask, but I stop when I see what she was looking at.

A huge white mansion looms ahead, like a fairy tale castle.

It's 5 stories high, with high arched windows and flower beds of roses. But what's more surprising is the person standing on the porch. Dawn.

She's wearing a pink, glittery, evening gown, and looking impatiently at the glass double doors behind her.

"Leaf, May, come on!" she says.

Charlotte and I quickly move out of her line of view, and find ourselves in front of a new path. She sprints up it before I can stop her. I run after her.

"Do you hear something?" she asks. I listen, and I can hear voices.

"That was one nanosecond faster. Good job. That was a big improvement."

"Yay! Can we do the energy thing now?"

"Want to see what it is?" I ask quietly, and Charlotte nods. Together, we walk up the path to see the source of the voices.

* * *

**There it is! Thank you all for reading! Please please please review, and I'll see you next time!**

**~Jenni xoxo**


End file.
